LotR BoromirFaramir Drabble Series
by Numenora
Summary: A series of Drabbles, Oneshot stories centering around brothers Boromir and Faramir. Most are general, nonslash, but one has mild slashy sentiments though was not originally written that way. Ratings from K to T.


Boromir Faramir Drabble Series

A/N: Drabbles are in the order completed and are Double-Drabbles (200 words) except for the first one. Ratings are from G (K) to PG (K/T). The PG is for mild slashy-ness.

Title: Brothers  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Boromir, Faramir, Finduilas  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Warm and Fuzzy, Not really slash (but could be depending on who's reading)

Book or movie-verse  
Disclaimer: Neither character is mine.

Word Count: 100

Summary: Boromir remembers his first glance at newborn Faramir.

Challenge: tolkienweekly, 'Weakness'

Boromir looked down at Faramir as he slept, sick with a cold. Seeing him this helpless reminded the blond of another time...

He really wanted to touch him. Finduilas said he could hold Faramir only if she was with him 'cause he wasn't strong enough.

"I'm not weak," He'd said.

"I never said you were—just too young.

He reluctantly did as she'd asked.

As he'd stood there looking at Faramir, the baby smiled at him. That smile was his weakness then as it was now.

"How long have you been here?" Faramir smiled.

"Since the day you were born."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Hero  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Boromir and Faramir  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Warm and Fuzzy, un-betaed.

Timeline: TA 3003 (Minas Tirith)

Book or movie-verse  
Disclaimer: Neither character is mine.

Word Count: 200

Summary: A big brother's true purpose is revealed.

Boromir patted his horse's flanks while waiting for Faramir to go for their ride. His smile froze seeing Faramir hastily wipe away tears from his face.

"What did he say?" He asked in concern, approaching.

"It doesn't matter—it never matters," Faramir's sadness belied his claims.

"It matters to me," large hands rifled through red waves.

Boromir hated Denethor's cruelty to his little brother. Faramir's beautiful face should never show hurt—his lovely eyes were meant to shed tears of joy, not sorrow; and his mouth was made for smiling and laughter, not sobbing.

Well, he would fix this.

Since they were small, he always had two ways of making Faramir laugh: Tickling (which Faramir no longer appreciated) and...

Boromir stepped back and with his right arm sweeping low, he bent at the waist. "May I have the honor, sir?" Without waiting for his reply, he swept Faramir up into his strong arms, twirling them around.

Faramir's delighted laughter rose high to the top of the stables as they continued to dance, frightening the nesting birds in the rafters, but singing to his big brother's heart.

"Now," Boromir said as he sat Faramir back on his feet, "That's much better."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Little Archer

Author: Númenora

Characters: Boromir (17 yrs) and Faramir (12 yrs)

Rating: G  
Warnings: AU, Warm and Fuzzy, un-betaed.

Timeline: TA 2995 (Minas Tirith)

Book verse  
Disclaimer: Neither character is mine.

Word Count: 200

Summary: Letting go is hard.

Boromir watched as Faramir tried again to hit the target. His instructor had told him not to leave the practice field until he'd made center at least 5 times—he'd only made it once. It was painful to see Faramir struggle, the boy meant for scholarly pursuits instead of death and war.

Pushing away from the tree he'd been leaning against, Boromir offered, "Here, Faramir; let me show you."

"I can do it!" Faramir's sharp tone was due to his frustration, not anger; but it stung Boromir.

"Sorry, Little One—I know." Faramir looked contrite as he came over and touched Boromir's shoulder. His big brother had always been there to look out for him since their mother died, taking on the role of parent in the face of their father's indifference and oftentimes cruelty.

"I didn't mean to yell, Boro," Faramir smiled into loving green eyes. "But you have to let me do this by myself—I'm not a baby, you know."

Boromir loved his little brother more than his own life and he returned the youngster's smile. He watched as Faramir went back to his task, saying too low for the boy to hear, "But, you're my baby."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Braveheart  
Type: FPS  
Author: Númenora  
Rating: G  
Pairing/Characters: Faramir (12 yrs), OMCs, & ?  
Warnings: More Warm and Fuzzies, Thoughts denoted by

Disclaimer: All known Characters are Tolkien's.

Beta: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Faramir stands his ground. Written for writersart lj community (not posted); Prompt #2: "Bravely, he turned to face them."

Bravely, he turned to face them. _I am not afraid of them_, Faramir thought to himself. He wasn't as tall or as old as many of them (these boys who constantly mocked him), but he was not running away!

Faramir stood his ground and glared at the group of teen boys as they snickered, "Spoiled Steward's brat!"

The younger ones laughed the loudest, so very happy that they weren't the ones on the receiving end this time. Nearly everyday, as he left the practice fields, this happened. He'd usually ignore them and walk as fast as he could home.

He squared his shoulders and struck his best 'Boromir' pose, arms folded with head up, looking down his nose.

"You'd better leave me be—Now!" He bellowed with just a minute tremble in his voice.

The laughter ceased, several fleeing without a backwards glance. It was only the oldest—the ringleader—that lingered a hair's breath longer before skulking off, too.

Faramir was so pleased with himself that he walked home with a proud look upon his face and a spring in his step. He never realized that Boromir had stood scowling a few yards back of him, before leaving unnoticed.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Such Sweet Sorrow  
Author: Númenora  
Rating: G  
Pairing/Characters: Faramir and Boromir  
Warnings: More Warm & Fuzzies.

Disclaimer: All known Characters are Tolkien's.

Beta: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Faramir's leaving is hard on Boromir. For **laurelote** whose plot bunny bit me hard!

Faramir checked and rechecked his packs as he prepared to leave for Ithilien to serve with the Rangers.

"Did you pack a warm cloak?" Boromir asked him for the 10th time.

"Yes, Boro," Not that he would need it, spring and summer, would he be gone.

"What about your thick boots and extra night shirts?" Faramir smiled indulgently, showing him the three Boromir gave him five minutes prior.

"You'll need your medicine pack; I saw it just over there! Well, it was…" He stopped as Faramir waved it in front of him—5 minutes before the shirts. "Oh," he said sheepishly.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Faramir didn't miss the catch in Boromir's voice, as he placed the bags near the bedchamber door.

"That's it. Why don't you go on down and join Beregond at the festivities—I'll be there soon." Boromir nodded and left, a suspicious gleam in his green eyes.

When he was sure Boromir had gone, he grabbed one of the bags. Reaching inside, he pulled out the stuffed coney and laid it on top of his bed—his favorite toy Boromir had given him when he'd turned five.

Smiling, he left to join the fun.

Please review

Thank you so much to all my reviewers--your feedback and kind praise make my world go 'round!


End file.
